Talk:Amulet of Yendor
So is there any benefit of having the amulet? Or is it just an end game burden? It gives clairvoyance. And enables you to ascend the game. ;) Progo 18:49, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Doesn't it prevent Level Teleportation? Yep, all kinds except cursed potion of gain lvl. What about if you offer it at the wrong altar? :The altar's god gains dominion over yours, protects you from your god's wrath, and you escape the Astral Plane in a cloud of orange smoke. This does not count as an ascension. Your scorefile reads something like "escaped in celestial disgrace (with the Amulet)."--Ray Chason 16:14, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Honestlly, with such a pain in the rear holding this thing is, one wonders why the heck gods even want the damnable thing.--65.164.40.107 22:10, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :You realize that the Gods are not like you and I.--158.111.4.27 18:34, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Another sacrifice question: what happens if you sacrifice it at an altar (aligned, unaligned, or cross-aligned) within the dungeon? Say at Minetown? Does the game even let you #offer it at non-high altars? Thanks! Any penatlies if you aren't holding the amulet? Is it possible to drop the amulet, and then just kick it around the dungeon (Only putting it on to go up floors) in order to avoid the penalties for holding it? : There are AFAIK none. It is a widely applied strategy to drop the amulet for spell-casting. But I think kicking the amulet around the dungeon is more troublesome than enduring the effects of carrying it. --bhaak 07:47, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Levelporting the amulet Carrying the amulet prevents any form of teleportation to a different level, and the only way to circumvent this is to drop the amulet and thus leave it behind after levelporting. However this restriction only applies to the player. Twice I have had the carrier of the amulet (both times a named demon that was summoned in and killed the high priest himself; it might even have been Yeenoghu both times) and levelport while carrying the amulet by reading a cursed scroll of teleport. The first time it was even a result of my actions; I dropped all of my cursed scrolls of teleport earlier because they lose their value once you enter the sanctum level. When this happened I thought of it as a problem, but I later realized that it made the ascension run easier * By not carrying the amulet, I wasn't subject to the mysterious force * Or to the hunger and power draining of the amulet * I was reasonably sure that a named demon was the one carrying the amulet, so when I reached the appropriate floor, it would teleport to me. I only had to find which level to goto. I think that potentially this could be very helpful for speed runs, pacifists (possibly let you skip entire floors, especially the lairs). However with what happened to me, it's honestly not very useful. It's still necessary to check EVERY floor, just in case. If you don't hand the amulet and cursed scroll of teleport to a covetous monster, it'll be a pain to track down who has it; and if you do give it to a covetous monster, you have an annoying covetous monster to recover the amulet from. I also don't know if it's a coincidence or not, but both times the demon was found still in Gehennom, not in the main dungeon. I've never heard anything about levelporting for demons restricting access past the valley of the dead (The only restriction I'm aware of is teleporting into Gehennom from above the valley). The best way to do this would be to give the amulet to a carnivorous or omnivorous pet (for maximum possible tameness), force it onto a level teleporter trap (as pets will not read scrolls, or pick up cursed scrolls anyway), and then rush through the mazes of menace looking for the pet, using a magic whistle on every level until it is located. Optimistically even levelporting yourself all the way to level 1 and working down, to take better advantage of the possibility of going all the way to level 1. I have no idea if this is possible though. I don't know if a pet will pick up the amulet, and even if they did they would also quickly drop it. Perhaps hand it to a hostile creature, tame it, force feed it meat (meatballs or tripe; or a huge chunk of meat to really keep it busy) to increase tameness and stop it from dropping the amulet, and repeatedly apply a magic whistle next to a levelport trap until it disappears. I know I've seen hostile monsters pick up the amulet, but I can't see to reproduce this in wizard mode at the moment. This is obviously a complicated and risky strategy, and I can't think of a clear way to make it useful and not rely so much on chance. Perhaps someone with more experience could think of a way to make this work? -- Qazmlpok 01:52, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : TDTTOE -- IIRC, covetous monsters will only come to greet you if the don't already have the real Amulet, and there are restrictions where a levelporter can send an amulet-bearer - i.e. down only. All this is IIRC, I'm not going to bother wiz-mode testing until you are sure. Similar ideas are: 1) Dragging Asmodeus into the Sanctum level to let him kill the priest and bring the Amulet. 2) In previous versions, you could stone the High Priest, grab his statue and levelport to level 1. In present versions, the Amulet is no longer contained in statues. : What about going up the stairs while your amulet-carrying pet is next to you - does that work? If yes, you could teleport, magic-whistle, go up, and repeat. (A wand of probing should be helpful.) -Tjr 15:46, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :: I was trying this a bit in wiz mode as I was typing it, but I just couldn't get anything to work. I tried both a hostile master mind flayer and an archon, but neither would pick up the amulet. I know I've seen Archons carrying around the amulet on the plane of fire during one game as an overprepared wizard where I just decided to fool around on the planes and melee archons to death with Magicbane, but the damn thing wouldn't pick it up in the sanctum. I don't know if it's because it was in Gehennom and not in the planes, or what. I can't test stuff with an amulet-carrying pet if I can't reproduce a monster carrying the amulet. However the part with a covetous monster levelporting with the amulet certainly happened. I recall scouring the entire damn map, looking for the amulet. I don't remember how I realized what happened, but I ported myself to level 1 and went all the way down until yeenoghu suddenly warped to me and started attacking me on one level in gehennom. So it's definitely possible for them to levelport UP, and covetous monsters should still warp back to the player; if they didn't then the trick with bringing in Asmodeus wouldn't save any time, right? :: The magic whistle idea seems too bothersome. Pets don't hold on to items they aren't wearing for very long, so you could only move up a few (if even one!) floors with that. And unless I'm misunderstanding, the only benefit is removing the intra-level teleport block and mysterious force. Why didn't you suggest levelport with the amulet-carrying pet next to you? -- Qazmlpok 17:02, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::According to Follower, "Monsters with the Amulet of Yendor won't follow across even if they would otherwise", presumably to prevent this type of abuse.--Darth l33t 19:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC)